1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for language expression, more particularly, to a language expression apparatus and a method based on a context and intent awareness which may recognize a context and an intent of a user, generate a language expression based on the recognized context and the recognized intent, and output the generated language expression.
2. Description of Related Art
Translating one language to another requires an understanding of two languages. However, if a person only understands one language, it is very difficult to translate between two different languages. Thus, it is very difficult for a user to communicate, in an environment where a foreign language is spoken.
Apparatuses and methods may infer an intent of a user by obtaining action information of the user and context information from circumstances and/or facts that surround the user.
A context awareness apparatus may recognize and determine various context that occurs around the user, and may provide a service corresponding to the context. The context awareness apparatus may receive and analyze various circumstances in a surrounding environment of a user, and generate context information corresponding to the circumstances.
An intent information apparatus may recognize and determine various intentions of a user. For example, the apparatus may recognize events occurring around the user or generated by the user, recognize the intent of the user, and generate intent information.